fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hail To The Chief (transcript)
Plot or story I. Another Day at School Bodyguard: One side! Student body president comin' through!! Timmy: Forget it! We were here first! Tad: Co-president Chad, do you hear some non-student body president talking? Chad: No, I don't co-president Tad, but I do know this: student body presidents get first in line privileges. Timmy: What about me? The common student? What do I get? BOING! Timmy: AAAAH! AAAAH! SPLAT! Cosmo: It smells like feet in here! Wanda: No, it stinks because Tad and Chad are the student body president, they get to do anything they want! Timmy: It's time somebody ran against them. Someone with vision. Someone with ideals. Someone with— Timmy approaches Tad and Chad Timmy: Tad and Chad, I Timmy Turner, am running against you for student-body president. AAAAH! Cosmo: Incoming! Timmy: Cool! If i'm president, Trixie'll have to talk to me! And with you guys helping my campaign, I can't lose! II.Timmy's House Timmy: What do you mean I can't wish myself student body president? Wanda: It's against the rules. But we could be your political advisers and help you run your campaign! Cosmo: You'll get tons of votes!! FOUR MORE YEARS! FOUR MORE YEARS! Timmy: They're going first! Who knows what kind of awesome and impressive speech they have lined up!! KA-CHING! KA-CHING! Timmy: That's it? A smile and a pointing gesture? Principal Waxelplax: And now... Timmy Turner!! Timmy: Every year you elect these guys and then they use their power to bully you around! Kid: No, they don't. Bodyguard: Sit down! Kid: Okay. The kid in the crowd sits down Timmy: They think we're losers! And maybe we are! But then, shouldn't you be represented by a loser? I'm Timmy Turner, and I want to be... or not to be... Shakespeare: I love that line! Timmy: That loser! YAY! Trixie: Timmy, that was an amazing speech! Timmy: Really? Trixie: Yeah. I-- YAY! Timmy: Ow! YAY! ''III. The Next Day at School'' Timmy: Hey! Where is everybody? Principal Waxelplax: Puking, probably. Food poisoning! From Tad and Chad's cake! The only reason I'm here is because I'm frosting tolerant! Timmy: What about the election? If everyone's sick, who's gonna vote? Principal Waxelplax: Polls are open! Timmy: I know who I'm voting for!! 10 SECONDS LATER... Principal Waxelplax: Polls are closed! We must count the ballots! I mean ballot! And the winner is Timmy Turner! We swear you in tomorrow!! Congrats! AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY... Principal Waxelplax: Do you accept your responsibilities as student body president? Timmy: Piece of cake! HUK! GROSS! RALPH! BLERG! UGH! Timmy: And guess what? I've already got picked my own secret service detail. Chester: We have the package in our perimeter! A.J.: Affirmative! Situation under control! Protect package at all cost! Over! Timmy: Come on, guys! Let's check some of those presidential perks! A.J.: Make way! President comin' through! Tad: No way! We were here first! BOING! Tad & Chad: AAAAH! Trixie: Hello, mister president. I liked the way you used your authority to cut in line! Veronica: Well, I still think Timmy Turner is a loser-creep! Trixie: I was hoping we could do a long, in-depth interview for the school paper. Chester: LUNCH BOX! LUNCH BOX! PROTECT THE PACKAGE! GO GO GO GO!!! Veronica: EEEEK! WHAM! YOINK! Timmy: No! Wait! Trixie! I-- A.J.: 'We can't stop watching until you go, sir. ''RIIIIIINNNG! '''Chester: That bell! The package is late for presidential duties! Trixie: Hi, president Timmy! Timmy: Trixie! Wait, guys! The Turner administration will not be tolerate against the sinus impaired! HOORAY! SNORT! SHIFF! YAY! Elmer: ACHOOO! Timmy: AAAAH! Chester: Code yellow! The package must remain germ-free! SPLAT! A.J.: UGH! Timmy: AJ! AJ! Speak to me! A.J.: It's okay! It's only... a common cold! ''IV. Timmy's Office'' A.J.: '''SNORT! '''Wanda: How's our little Mr. El Presidente? Timmy: Miserable! I do boring stuff all day. And now that Trixie wants to talk to me, we can't because I get yanked away by my secret service! Wanda: Well, Timmy, nobody said that being a leader was going to be easy. Timmy: I didn't want to be a leader. I just wanted to be president. I want out! Wanda: You have to be impeached. Timmy: Impeached! Sanjay: Welcome to the library assistants club, president Turner! Do you swear to always re-shelve according to the Dewey decimal system and to defend the library against the loudness and gum chewing of all others! Timmy: You bet! Sanjay and the others: GASP! Veronica: It is true! President Timmy Turner likes books and periodicals! Tad: 'You're ruined Turner! Ruined! ''AND SO TIMMY'S TERM COMES TO AN END... V. And So Timmy's Term comes to An End '''Tad: Timmy Turner, you stand accused of geekiness while in office! How do you plead? Timmy: Guilty! I like books. I like math too. What are you going to do about it? Impeach me? Tad: That's a great idea! Veronica: All in favor? AYE! Veronica: Turner is out. Tad and Chad are back in! Timmy: Now that I'm not the president anymore, I thought maybe you and I could finally have that talk. Trixie: Three words. Not. President. Anymore. Chester and A.J.: ?? Cosmo: Well, that's politics! You win a few you lose a lot! Timmy: Well, I'd rather be a normal geek than student body president any day! End of the Episode THE END Goofs * There is no place to have a president place in the school. Trivia * First time Timmy is student body president. Category:Episode transcripts